The invention relates to a transparent protective swimsuit covering garment that will be worn by an individual entering a common swimming or bathing area over their swimsuit to prevent exposure to germs existing in water.
Several references show various protective garments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,421 to Ceraulo discloses an outer garment to protect a bathing suit from getting wet to allow the user to travel in a dry condition after swimming. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,683 to Moretti discloses an air tight hooded garment to cover the body of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,120 to Balit discloses a combination garment capable of being worn as an outer covering or shell for a swimsuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,315 to Ewings discloses a one-piece garment capable of being worn over panty hose or underpants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,277 to Onozawa discloses an athletic garment constructed of neoprene to cover the body.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a transparent protective swimsuit covering garment that will be worn by an individual entering a common swimming or bathing area over their swimsuit to prevent exposure to germs existing in water including a body portion adapted for adhering a body of an individual user. The body portion is constructed of a transparent and waterproof material. The body portion has a zippered opening to allow the body portion to receive the body therein. The body portion has an open neck portion to allow a head of the user to protrude therethrough. The open neck portion has a closable collar. The body portion is capable of completely enclosing the body of the individual user. A head cover is adapted for adhering to the head of the individual user. The head cover is constructed of a transparent and waterproof material. The head cover includes a closable neck portion adapted for coupling with the closable collar of the body portion. The head cover has an open face portion. The head cover completely encloses the head of the individual.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.